


For A While

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki couldn’t accurately pinpoint when this became routine, but with the way their lives were now, complaining about minor things would do nothing but make him angry, even if it were at himself.  [SaruMi mini-smut in a zombie apocalypse setting. Originally posted on tumblr. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A While

**Author's Note:**

> [Taken from tumblr] I did another thing guys I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to turn into a smut thing either it just happened I swear gojflmk I just wanted to write a zombie au ;; 
> 
> Making summaries and titles for AO3 can be hard. I've more or less decided to just take random lines from the mini-fic and use them for titles. Derp. Also not sure if should be mature or explicit, so.. there's that.

For all his talk of wanting to get past the gates to beat down some zombies, Misaki was actually quite comfortable and, dare he say, happy to be within Scepter 4’s barricade. There were meals, hot meals sometimes, and he could occasionally find something interesting to do, though it was usually whenever Saruhiko wasn’t busy with the blue’s business. Anna was sometimes up to play the board games, but she quickly decided that it was more fun with other people, even if they could sometimes catch Kamamoto when he wasn’t with his clingy friend.

 

Misaki hated to remind himself that there weren’t that many people left that would play with them, but the words got lighter in his head each time he had to repeat them.

 

He quickly became a fan of puzzles, though they were repetitive and sometimes he’d get chastised for touching them since they belonged to that stuck up Blue King. It kept him entertained, at least until Saruhiko called for him. Whenever Saruhiko came to fetch him, it was always with an amusement in his eye, as if he could feel Misaki’s excitement boiling over. Misaki could never hold back the nearly feral grin, could never mask the rush as he grabbed his trusted bat and rushed to the gates for the weekly “cleaning”. It meant he could release all his pent up energy, meant he could pretend that the majority of the people who had his back were of Homura and not of Scepter 4, meant that he could take out his anger and hatred out on the meat bags that took such good friends from him.

 

He was never judged for it, because that was his job. He would join Eric and Chitose and smash into decaying skulls as hard as he could, always telling himself that it’d never be as hard as it deserved to be, but he realized after a month of being caged behind protective walls that he shouldn’t keep wishing for things that wouldn’t happen.

 

It wasn’t until every straggler was down and out that they were called to return, the gates opening and words of thanks being issued. He couldn’t care much for that though, not when his heart was pounding and his blood was rushing with adrenaline, his thoughts filled of what was to come.

 

Misaki couldn’t accurately pinpoint when this became routine, but with the way their lives were now, complaining about minor things would do nothing but make him angry, even if it were at himself. So he stopped thinking, something that Saruhiko often told him to do, and crushed their lips together, breaking the dams of pent up frustrations between them. Saruhiko wasn’t gentle or slow, something that Misaki was grateful for, his experienced hands deftly unzipping his jeans and slipping inside his boxers to grab at his already hard member. In turn, Misaki bit at Saruhiko’s lips, tasting the chapstick that he recommended during their last meeting. It didn’t have much of a flavor, but that was fine. Misaki liked it, liked it enough to spend more time licking and nibbling Saruhiko’s lips than he usually did.

 

He noticed Saruhiko raise an eyebrow, but the brunet didn’t complain.

 

With a quick, smooth movement, he was suddenly pushed against the wall, his breath catching in his throat as a jolt of anticipation shot right to his cock. Saruhiko didn’t keep him waiting, never kept him waiting, and shortly after the cool gel was spread and massaged around his hole, Saruhiko entered him. The spark of pain had become a thrill, and Misaki always responded with moans, moans too loud for Saruhiko’s taste as he was often reminded. He’d always retort that it couldn’t be stopped once it started, not with Saruhiko always thrusting as hard as he did, but despite empty threats of going easier on him, Saruhiko never changed his pattern, nor did he make any moves to muffle Misaki’s voice.

 

Misaki was quite sure that it would’ve been embarrassing at one point, the idea of practically screaming Saruhiko’s name in this thin-walled room, but as with other things, over time he stopped caring. So he kept responding earnestly, feeling the way Saruhiko quickened his pace, pounding him harder and harder until Misaki’s voice hitched and his body stiffened, his come spilling onto the floor. Saruhiko wasn’t far behind, never was, his arms hooked tightly around him as he reached his own peak with a barely audible groan.

 

They stayed like that, sweaty and panting, for minutes on end. It was the part of the day that Misaki only, and barely, admitted that he hated. This part where they separate, clean up, and sit in silence on the sometimes-used bed as the warmth slowly faded. Misaki had slowly come to despise that cold feeling of being alone again, and with a sigh he made a move to leave as he always did, with intentions of finding something to keep himself occupied. He was caught with genuine surprise when Saruhiko’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed.

 

“Saru?” His eyes voiced a question that he couldn’t, but Saruhiko understood well enough. Misaki didn’t resist as the brunet pulled him even closer, dark strands of hair tickling his skin as he nuzzled against his shoulder.

 

“Just for a while.” Was the delayed response, though Misaki had no objections for it being longer than “a while”. He sighed, positioning himself comfortably for both of their sake’s, and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth for a long as time would allow them.


End file.
